1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in or relating to the detection of interruptions in the transmission of light signals. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a method for detecting interruptions in the transmission of light signals wich are transmitted through light conducting means including a loop of a light conductor. Still more particularly, upon being emitted from an emitter, or emitter means, light signals are recognized at one end of the light conductor of said loop and on being detected, by means of a receiver, light signals are transmitted by said light conductor and emitted at the other end of the light conductor of said loop.
The present invention is also concerned with an apparatus for carrying out the method, which apparatus includes an emitter, or emitter means, which is located near one end of a loop of a light conductor, as well as a receiver, or receiver means, which is arranged at the other end of the loop of a light conductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, more and more there are utilized fiber optical means, or fiber optics, for the transmission of light signals, and the interruption of the transmission of pertaining signals is utilized in the actuation of alarm devices, for example, in surveillance or protection systems. Generally, the light signals are introduced at one end of the fiber, and the signals are received, or identified, at the other end of the fiber, using a detector or receiver.
In such devices, the interruption of a constant signal by the receiving means can be due to failures in the pertaining circuit, but also in the components utilized in transmitting, receiving, or decoding, the transmitted signal, or signals.